Battering Ram/1.03.25
Battering Rams are siege weapons. =Factions= Dark Dwarves Battering Rams are the most durable of all siege weapons, but not necessarily the most useful. Their speed couldn't be lower and their combat can off set their building razing capabilities due to the combat mismatch against the building, causing them to score a lot of misses. Also, not all towers will hit the Battering Ram against its higher armor rating or / and its special resistance, whereas the likes of the Catapult is equally as effective against all towers. Further more, Dark Dwarves have access to some amazing ranged siege weapons, dealing consistent high damage and from a safe distance. All this pretty much makes the Battering Ram obsolete for Dark Dwarves. However, they can be obtained as early as tier 2 whereas the ones that overshadow it arrive in tier 4. Now, figure a Battering Ram with decent speed and combat scores: any building should fall in about two attacks. This may happen with use of the lowest Chaos spells, and guess what? Chaos Magic is a skill any high-level Dark Dwarf hero may become proficient in. Benefits from Weaponsmith, Armorer, Mithril, Siegecraft, Forge, and Spare Parts researches. Dwarves Battering Rams are the most durable of all siege weapons, but not necessarily the most useful. Their speed couldn't be lower and their combat can off set their building razing capabilities due to the combat mismatch against the building, causing them to score a lot of misses. Also, not all towers will hit the Battering Ram against its higher armor rating or / and its special resistance, whereas the likes of the Catapult is equally as effective against all towers. Benefits from Weaponsmith, Armorer, Mithril, and Siegecraft researches. Empire Battering Rams are the most durable of all siege weapons, but not necessarily the most useful. Their speed couldn't be lower and their combat can off set their building razing capabilities due to the combat mismatch against the building, causing them to score a lot of misses. Also, not all towers will hit the Battering Ram against its higher armor rating or / and its special resistance, whereas the likes of the Catapult are equally as effective against all towers. Benefits from Weaponsmith, and Armorer researches. Knights A slow and very tough siege weapon which is unusable in unit vs unit combat situations due to its incredibly low combat stat. The Battering Ram can only really be used to destroy buildings. Anything else will likely see it defeated. Unfortunately, a Combat mismatch with buildings prevents it from destroying them quickly either. Benefits from Crusade, Armorer, Order of the Rose, and Order of the Dragon researches. Minotaurs Battering Rams are basic, slow siege weapons which can take a lot of damage before they are destroyed. Their terrible combat stat renders them useless in combat, but they are capable of leveling buildings (although it must be noted that having 1 combat vs buildings means it will often get misses against them as well, since buildings have a hidden combat stat for combat calculations). Benefits from Training and Eagle Eye researches. Quotes File: Battering Ram *'Ready:' "Battering Ram! Rolling out!"